jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
Who is John?
Austin Nichols says that John "could be an angel or a Greek chorus." Executive producer Mark Tinker says, "John could be anybody at this point." What do you think John is? Alien, angel, psychic, ghost, or just a really weird guy? *I suppose he could be an alien or a ghost but I'm leaning towards Jesus or an angel. Do you think it is better if the other characters and/or the audience get a definite answer to that question or not? I'm leaning towards the latter. Bluegreen 21:31, 12 June 2007 (UTC) *I don't think that there'll be a specific, nailed-down "answer"; there won't be a cliffhanger at the end of the season where we find out that John was created in a laboratory. But it's built into the show that we're supposed to wonder about it. -- Danny (talk) 22:23, 12 June 2007 (UTC) *I am also leaning towards his being Jesus. A few not so subtle clues lead me to this line of thinking; Episode Title "His Visit", "John from Cincinnati" (JC = Jesus Christ) (Or if you are familiar with Milch's most recent work Deadwood, JFC = Jesus *expletive* Christ)." BKP 74.133.76.219 00:28, 15 June 2007 (UTC) *In "His Visit: Day Two", it appears that John doesn't need to go to the bathroom, but there is a hint that he drinks water -- Bill plans to get John's prints from the handle of the police station water fountain. Does John's odd bodily functions mean anything? -- Danny (talk) 14:09, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :* Did we see him drink water? If he did, I bet there was a reason he did besides being thirsty. He might have been copying Butchie. I think he went to the men's room at the hospital so that he wouldn't be around when Shaunie came back from being brain-dead. Either that or he's very suggestible. He often repeats things from ealier in the day and might have been doing that when speaking to Kai, which caused her to think that he needed to use the men's room. Bluegreen 06:05, 19 June 2007 (UTC) ::*Yeah, he's clearly playing at being human. In my opinion, there was too much toilet comedy in the second episode, but I think the point of all of that was that John is just faking being a person. -- Danny (talk) 11:46, 19 June 2007 (UTC) * I think his upturned collar might be his halo. It reminds me of the movie Dogma where all the angels wore hoodies, which represented their halos. Usernameguy 04:08, 20 June 2007 (UTC) * My view is that John is the personification of Butchie's psyche/conscience/soul. His actions and statements tend to mirror Butchie's. Like one's inner voice, he appears suddenly out of nowhere and asks profound questions at the most stressful times of your life -- "What do you want, Butchie?" is what he asks over and over again. The series is in essence about Butchie's inner conflicts and his attempt to reconcile who he wanted to be (a successful surfing stud) with who he has become (a washed-up surfer, druggie and negelectful father living in squalor). This also relates to, and I believe is consistant with, the Jesus theory; one view of Jesus is that Christ himself represents man's true inner nature. There is also something of John the Baptist in him (name, water imagery). It is also significant that the first time we meet John is when he appears to have crossed a boundary (from Mexico), which symbolizes his ability to cross borders of all kinds (between real and surreal, between inner voice and outer manifestation, between human and divine). Crossing boundaries is an important part of this show in many respects (Shawn crosses from life to death and back again and Barry must deal with the trauma of his past that is symbolized by the boundary leading into the room of the motel where he was sexually traumatized as a child). RC 22 June 2007 John's pockets appear to have the ability to provide exactly what is needed by another. He comes up with $50 for Viet Nam Joe, $2,300 and a credit card for Butchie and later on a cell phone. Each time his pockets appear to be completely empty with the exception of the required item. dmaclean 23 June 2007 * I'd be willing to bet John is a physical manifestation - sent by the universal energy/God/whatever you call it - to correct the path of the Yost family and friends. (You could say an "angel" of sorts.) If you notice (how can you not??!), this is one pretty screwed up family. Between the drugs, the cursing, the craziness, the dysfunctional relationships, it's a negative energy smorgasborg. However, they all seem to draw the sympathies and love of the people around them. This has created a black vortex into which those close to them have been sucked. However, as soon as John comes on the scene, Mitch starts floating, Butchie can't get properly high and has to face reality, Shaun is mysteriously healed, the dealer who came to kill Butchie has now decided to help the family, etc. I think the family's potential to be a force for positive change has been seen and "noted" by the Universe/God, and John was sent to help things along. He was given all of the abilities he needs, but nothing more so that he can be what and/or who he needs to be for whomever needs him at the time. rawillow 06:19, 25 June 2007 (UTC) *John is John the Baptist, proclaiming the coming of the savior (Shaun, who is Jesus). He even says "See God Kai," as they watch Shaun. John as John the Baptist fits with the roles others play as well, i.e. Mitch as God the Father (the Patriarch), Bill as the Holy Spirit (represented by birds), Butchie as the prodigal Son, Barry, Dickstien, and Ramon being Caesar, Heorod, and Pilate, The Doctor as Luke, etc., etc. ~jae :*Yep - that's what I see John is John the baptist. Water imagery, etc. All the other main characters are the 12 apostles. -- User:128.117.194.163 John seems to be a Herald, proclaim the news of the return. He can make people see god. Shaun Yost seems to be the second coming of Jesus. He gave life to zippy. He was brought back from the dead. Go to the Johnmonad.com site and search for god. Watch the sign in the background. Can anyone read the small print? But then again I could be off base. okco70 June 25,2007. :I uploaded pictures from johnmonad.com. The sign says FEAR GOD, and then when you mouse over it, it says SEE GOD, with a sound clip of John's speech from the hospital hallway in . The fine print says: "The fear of the LORD is the beginning of wisdom: and the knowledge of the HOLY ONE is understanding." Under that it says, "Read the Bible: Luke 11:9-14, John 6:10, Romans 10:9-10". I think the point is that John's influence transforms the message from "Fear God" to "See God". -- Danny (talk) 14:05, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Here is a version: Mitch represents God the Father (per Cissy referring to him as "The Kahuna" and I believe "God" at one point). Cissy could represent the female form of God, the yang to his yin. Butchie represents mankind (what he is versus what he could be, potential for redemption) and Shaun is Jesus (Christ risen). I think that once the media gets a hold of it, they will make Shaun the savior and surfing the pathway. John is the Holy Spirit. It looks like Shaun is starting to gather apostles, Dickstein, Ramon, Barry, the doctor, Joe Vietnam, his furry buddy, Freddy and the ice cream man, perhaps the black reporter that they just had brief glimpses of. Bill and Kai could also be apostles - or Bill could be Joseph (Mitch referred to Bill, in the hospital, as having been more Father to Shaun than he ever had). Luke Perry as the devil, tempting everyone to the dark (commercial, nonspiritual)side of surfing. Between Shaun and John, they will probably save Butchie from himself. 24.107.160.85 I don't know who he is, but I can share the following thoughts...assuming that there is a reason why the creators of the show labeled him as being from Cincinati, consider this. Cincinati, the city, was named after a society of sorts that took its name from Lucius Quinctius Cincinnatus of Ancient Rome, who left his farm to accept a term as Roman Consul and then served as Magister Populi for a short time, thereby assuming near-dictatorial control of Rome to meet a war emergency. When the battle was won, he returned power to the Senate and went back to plowing his fields. The Society's motto reflects that ethic of selfless service: Omnia relinquit servare rempublicam - He relinquished everything to serve the Republic. Perhaps John is somewhat similar, or will be revealed to be...a person who comes to help deal with a crucial problem (perhaps something will be revealed that threatens the world) and then returns from whence he came when he has finished his labors. (Posted by Rod Underhill) 71.136.15.153 23:25, 2 July 2007 (UTC) *I'm surprised most of you watchers are not familiar with the concept of the Monad... it is pretty much the answer to this topic's question. John is, simply, the One. Blicero 03:56, 3 July 2007 (UTC) That mistates Monism...John wouldn't be "The One" but rather, part of the One...we are all part of the One, a universal one. Sort of like how Heinlein's Smith characte from Stranger in a Strange Land stated. "Thou art God." Or, perhaps it could be better said by a retort from another character in the same book: "Thou art God? Sure. Who isn't?"71.136.15.153 19:24, 3 July 2007 (UTC) *Or the opposite of God ... John is the Devil ... Look at all the symbolisms ... rising from below and crossing borders ... shape-changer ... conquering death ... aiding in sin ... see god ... pain and hurt and burning ... Kai says don't ever do that again ... Bill is God ... it wasn't John that saved Shaun it was Bill ... Bill is John's nemisis ... Bill is humble and protective anf forgiving ... Shuan may be considered the second coming but John is the tempter and trying to mislead him so that Satan will prevail ... I got my eye on you! ~mg User:67.81.86.111 5 July 2007 *Just to throw in some more trivia as to who John is, have you noticed him staring at something wherever he is at the pier? It is an HF (High Frequency) radio antenna array there in San Diego. You can see an image of one here: http://www.paglen.com/pages/projects/nowhere/base_web/san_diego/IMG_8842.jpg He seems to be staring at it as if receiving information. Arrays like this are used by the military and national command authority to talk to aircraft and ships worldwide..no, I got my eye on you....Jlday1256 19:21, 10 July 2007 (UTC) * and another thing: Security Watch: Is The First Vista Virus Here? "Danom" is a series of script viruses targeting a new, as-yet unreleased Microsoft Command Shell (MSH) called "Monad" (notice that Danom is Monad spelled backwards), which, some thought, was going to appear in next year's Windows Vista operating system release...some things I know, some thing I don't...Jlday1256 19:28, 10 July 2007 (UTC) *I am in support of the theory that Shaun represents Jesus Christ. I think that John is definitely an instrument of God. Perhaps he's John the Baptist or perhaps he's some sort of angel, but I definitely believe this is about redemption. I also have a theory that Link's character is either an instrument of Satan or he's temptation personified. For instance, if Link were the snake from the Garden of Eden, Cass would be the delicious fruit that he tempts Mitch with. Except in this case, the fruit has her own conscience and will. Since it appears that no one has done this yet, I also thought I would look up the bible quotes from the billboard sign behind John in the photos on the right side of the page. I'm using the New King James Version of the bible for this. They are as follows: :*Luke 11:9-10 - "So I say to you, ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you. For everyone who asks receives; and he who seeks finds, and to him who knocks it will be opened." This is why John repeatedly asks, "What do you want, Butchie?" It also explains his magic pockets that can produce anything someone requests. :*edited John 6:18 - "Then the sea arose because a great wind was blowing." Could this be in reference to the wave that injured Shaun? Considering the next quote is about rising from the dead, that make sense. edited this item because I originally thought the quote referenced on the sign was John 6:10, but upon looking more closely, it appears to be John 6:18. :*Romans 10:9-10 - "...that if you confess with your mouth the Lord Jesus and believe in your heart that God has raised Him from the dead, you will be saved. For with the heart one believes unto righteousness, and with the mouth confession is made unto salvation." This lends to the theory that Shaun is Jesus Christ. This show seems to be about redemption and salvation. Apparently, confession is the key.Tonuab 18:00, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :* Agreed, to some extent. Or, perhaps more likely, I think that the audience is being led to believe that. The whole Christ thing is a bit of a red herring, in my opinion, but the allusions are there. One thing that hasn't come up here so far is the fish symbolism. Bill at one point wonders aloud "Maybe John is a fish?" Then, Joe, while fishing on the pier, has his realization about what happened between John and him. Further, it seems every time Bill leaves a room he shouts "Jesus Christ!" As if, by sheer repetition, the audience might get the point. In the end, I don't think that it fully answers the question. I'm not familiar with Monadism but as an explanation it seems a bit more comprehensive in this instance. Hendo1769 19:53, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Category:Theories *all very good thoughts, but after episode six, John is no doubt the son of GOD. Gonpaddelin 22:22, 16 July 2007 (UTC)